Tu amor, mi única medicina
by kkalu-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke descubriera toda la verdad antes de matar a su hermano mayor? ¿Qué pasaría si la única que puede curar la enfermedad de Itachi fuera la discípula de la Hokage? ¿Sakura aceptara curarlo... o lo tendra que hacer a la fuerza? - SasuSaku -
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Kishimoto **

Hola como están? Espero que bien: D Les traigo el primer cap. De "_Tu amor, mi única medicina"_ Espero que les guste xD

**ATENCION!**

Debo aclarar que la historia comienza desde que Sasuke está en busca de Itachi para matarlo y crea a su nuevo equipo Hebi.

* * *

**Tú amor, mi única medicina **

**- CAPITULO 1 -**

Iba saltando de rama en rama, a paso moderado, no tenía prisa. Su maestra la había mandado a una misión sencilla que consistía en: ir a la aldea de la arena y ayudar al hermano del Kazekage a crear un antídoto y veneno para sus marionetas. Fácil, para ella.

No llevaba escolta ni grupo. La Hokage no creía que fuese necesario, pues ella era su alumna, la segunda mejor medico ninja de las cinco grandes naciones, una de las mujeres más fuertes de su aldea; aparte de que era una misión sin riesgos ni contratiempos, nada fuera de lo común.

Ella había aceptado esa misión ya que era su deber como médico-nin y asía ya mucho tiempo que no salía al exterior, más específicamente cuando dieron por finalizado la búsqueda de Sasuke; y lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse sola con la naturaleza para ordenar sus pensamientos, necesitaba respirar otros aires y ver a otras caras.

Había quedado muy triste tras su último encuentro con el Uchiha pero de eso ya habían pasado meses y ahora lo había superado, no se había rendido, de eso ni hablar. Pero había optado por pensar en otras cosas como su entrenamiento y en superar a su maestra.

Ya asía más de doce horas que había partido de su aldea, y llevaba solo tres paradas para descansar, por lo tanto solo le faltaba alrededor de unas cuatro horas para llegar a su destino. Tenía órdenes de quedarse en la arena lo necesario para tener las suficientes dosis del veneno y en la puerta la estaría esperando Kankuro.

Unos cuantos kilómetros más y al fin pudo ver las puertas de la aldea y como le habían dicho, Kankuro la estaba esperando.

– ¿Haruno Sakura? – pregunto con una sonrisa

– La misma – contesto, devolviéndole el gesto

– Pues bien. Espero que no estés muy cansada, quiero empezar con el veneno de inmediato.

– No hay problema, yo también quiero empezar – tras decir esto los dos se dirigieron al interior de la aldea – primero podrías llevarme ante el Kazekage... tengo que darle una carta de Tsunade-sama.

– Por supuesto, es ahí a donde nos dirigimos. El laboratorio está en la misma torre – finalizo y le indico la construcción que yacía frente a ellos a unos metros.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando del cielo descendió un hermoso colibrí, el cual se poso muy cómodamente en el hombro de la pelirrosa. Este acto la sorprendió pero no izo nada por alejar al ave de su comodidad.

– ¿no es extraño que este tipo de ave este por estos lugares?

– Mmmm… si tienes razón. Debe ser por eso que se refugió en tu hombro. Debe de estar perdido – después de "contestar" a la pregunta de Sakura, la izo entrar para dirigirse a la oficina de su hermano.

Ya adentro Gaara la recibió cordialmente. Sakura le estrego la carta y le explico todo lo que tenía planeado para ayudar con el veneno, que no sabía exactamente cuánto se tardarían en terminar, pues todo dependía de que tipo era el veneno; y que tenía planes de aprovechar su estancia allí para atender las urgencias más necesarias en remedios y curas de todo tipo.

Todo lo que Sakura explico era lo mismo que decía la carta pero con la diferencia de que esta había sido más breve en la explicación. Tanto Kankuro como el Kazekage habían prestado suma atención, pero no eran los únicos, puesto que cierto individuo tenía sus pequeños oídos bien atentos.

– Bien Sakura tienes toda mi autorización para manejarte lo más libres que quieras en este asunto. Confió en ti y en Konoha – Terminado de decir esto tanto Kankuro como Sakura se retiraron de la oficina.

Ambos iban caminando a paso lento por el pasillo mientras el poseedor de las marionetas le explicaba a la medico-nin todos los avances que habían tenido con la creación del veneno y del antídoto, los cuales no eran muchos. Pasaron por una ventana abierta y es cuando la pequeña ave aprovecho para salir. Salió tan rápido y de repente ocasionando que Sakura pegara un brinco del susto y que se quedara mirando extraña asía la dirección del ave.

Algo le decía que no tenía que confiar en esa ave. Pero no le dio importancia alguna, pues ¿qué daño le causaría un pequeño Colibrí? _Ninguno._ Se quito esos locos pensamientos de la cabeza y continúo con la conversación que tenia con Kankuro.

Se dirigía al bosque lo más rápido que sus pequeñas alas le dejaban. Allí lo esperaba, sentado en un enorme tronco, un hombre alto y forzudo con cabellos naranjas. La pequeña ave se poso en el brazo que este extendía y lo quedo mirando directamente a los ojos.

El hombre, con solo mirarlo y estudiar sus pequeños movimientos, pudo ver y escuchar todo lo que el ave había experimentado. Después de ver y escuchar todo dejo al ave volar y se interno en lo más profundo de ese frondoso y gran bosque. Todo lo que necesitaba su jefe lo había encontrado, ahora solo debía comunicárselo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que ella estaba en la aldea y ya habían dado un gran paso en el proyecto del veneno. En ese momento se encontraba en el laboratorio de la torre junto a Kankuro y los demás médicos-nin de la arena que estaban a su disposición. Desde el mediodía que no salían de ese laboratorio y ya eran como las cinco de la tarde.

– Bueno… creo que por hoy ya esta – estaba cansada. Sinceramente ya quería terminar por ese día, además de que no se podía quedar hasta tarde ya que debía ir al bosque para recoger una de las plantas que, seguramente, necesitarían para el antídoto

– Si, tienes razón. Yo también estoy cansado – la apoyo el amante de las marionetas – Todos, ya se pueden retirar… terminamos por hoy.

Tras las órdenes de Kankuro, todos en el laboratorio organizaron y acomodaron cada utensilio utilizado.

Se encontraba en el bosque camino asea un claro donde, supuestamente le indicaron, se encontraba la famosa _Belladona. _Era una planta, más bien un arbusto, cuya flor contiene alcaloides derivados de los tropanos, los cuales la convierten en una planta venenosa capaz de provocar estados de coma o muerte si es mal administrada. Si lograban combinarlas en dosis toxicas provocaría cuadros de delirios y alucinaciones.

Llego al claro, miro a su alrededor y las diviso. Se encontraban alrededor de un árbol frondoso. Se acerco y se agacho para recoger unas cuantas cuando sintió unos pasos a su espalda.

– Hola rosadita… - dijo la persona detrás de ella.

Sakura se tenso al escuchar esa vos muy cerca suyo; por el tono se trataba de un hombre. Trato de sacar un kunai con cuidado de que el sujeto no la viera y se giro lentamente. ¡Su oído le había fallado! Pues lo que a ella le pareció cerca estaba mal ya que al girarse del todo quedo a solo unos centímetros de la cara de aquel hombre de dientes puntiagudos y eso era muy cerca. Trato de alejarse pero rápidamente el sujeto la agarro de su brazo derecho evitándolo y haciendo que soltara el kunai.

– A donde crees que vas… preciosa – dijo mientras apretaba su agarre.

Sakura comprendió que aquello había sido una amenaza. Rápidamente junto chacra en su mano libre e intento golpearlo, pero el hombre evito aquel golpe con su gran espada. Ella conocía esa espada… si la conocía, era la espada de Zabuza. Pero… ¿como aquel sujeto la tenia? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Quién demonios era? No quiso quedarse con la intriga asique con coraje, por estar atrapada, le pregunto - ¿Quién eres?

– Eso… pronto lo sabrás – y antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió un golpe en la nuca.

Todo se torno negro y sus sentidos se desvanecieron lentamente. Trato de percibir algo mas antes de quedar profundamente dormida, pero lo único que sintió era que aquel sujeto la levantaba del piso y la cargaba en brazos para después partir con ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

¿QUIEN SERA EL SECUESTRADOR DE SAKURA?

¿PARA QUE LA QUEDRA?

Todo esto y más en el próximo cap.: D

Bueno aquí con otra idea. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Pues tuve la idea de una imagen muy linda que vi, aunque ahora que lo pienso no tiene mucho que ver con la historia -.-' pero bueno jeje…

Espero que disculpen en verdad las faltas… comprendo que es muy feo leer con ellas, a mi especialmente no me gusta para nada… pero realmente no tengo experiencia en esto de escribir y no es algo que me enloquezca pero debo admitir que se siente muy bien sacar las ideas locas de tu cabeza y explayarlas en papel (en este caso en la hoja de Word)

Enserio tratare de no tenerlas, de verdad pero sepan tenerme paciencia.

En fin, espero que les allá gustado! Dejen sus opiniones!

BESOS !


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Kishimoto **

**Aquí le traigo la conti adelantada! Porque tenía pensado actualizar el jueves. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, DIFRUTEN!**

**ATENCION!**

Debo aclarar que la historia comienza desde que Sasuke está en busca de Itachi para matarlo y crea a su nuevo equipo Hebi.

* * *

**Tú amor, mi única medicina**

**- CAPITULI 2 –**

Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Trato de abrir los ojos, cosa que le costó uno segundos pero, cuando los abrió pudo ver el techo de una cueva. Ladeó su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y pudo vez que se había equivocado, pues había una puerta y… ¿Que cueva tenía una puerta? _Ninguna_. También pudo notar que se encontraba en una cama alta y que junto a esta, también del lado izquierdo, se encontraba una cómoda antigua y encima de esta una vela, la cual era la responsable de iluminar todo el lugar. Dirigió su mirada, ahora a su lado derecho, y se topo con otra puerta y, al lado de este, un ropero grande y antiguo.

Suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, cerró sus ojos y fue en ese momento donde todo sus recuerdo de que la habían secuestrado regresaron a ella. Se levantó de golpe y un dolor punzante en su nuca la ataco. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?

– Que bueno que ya hayas despertado… - La pelirrosa pego un brinco y miro a la dirección de donde provenía esa voz. Provenía de un hombre grande y de cabellera naranja, se encontraba entrando por la primera puerta que diviso al despertar.

- ¿Quién eres y porque estoy aquí? – pregunto casi sin voz, probablemente por no hablar en un buen rato, lo cual la izo preguntarse ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la secuestraron?

– Tranquila… mi nombre es Juugo… - le respondió con serenidad mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida en la cómoda.

Carraspeo para poder hablar mejor y trato de sonar lo más amenazante que pudo – Bien, Juugo… termina de contestar mi pregunta… o te mato - dijo mirándolo.

El pelinaranja se enderezo y le devolvió la mirada, su rostro se desfiguro completamente de serenidad a enojo pero, al mismo tiempo, de miedo. Eso la desconcertó ¿Qué le pasaba a este?

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza – ¡grraaaa! – dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por donde había entrado.

– Dios… ¿Pero que fue todo eso? – se pregunto extrañada.

Decidió que no se iba a quedara a averígualo, pero primero debería comer para tener más fuerzas para poder escapar. Extendió su mano izquierda para agarrar un trozo de pan cuando un sonido, parecido al de unas cadenas, la detuvo. Miro su mano y ahí pudo verlas, levanta la otra y también lo estaba… ¡La tenían encadenada! Eso era el colmo. ¿Por quién la creían? Ella podría liberase con un solo tirón, puesto que solo estaban sujetadas al espaldar de la cama.

Así como lo dijo lo intento. Intento pero no pudo ¡Qué le estaba pasando! ¿Acaso le habían quitado su chakra? – MALDITOS! – grito con desesperación. ¿Ahora como se suponía que se iba a escapar si no podía liberarse? Decidió seguir intentándolo, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que le hicieran algo, no señor.

...

El pelinaranja iba corriendo con suma desesperación por el pasillo de lo que quedaba de aquella vieja guardia. Su cara era de desesperación, se notaba que sufría y que no quería aquello, _no en aquel momento…_

– Grraaaa! – grito mientras entraba a una habitación al final de aquel pasillo.

Ya dentro todos los presentes que se encentaban en aquel lugar se alertaron de lo que pasaría si no lo detenían pronto. Uno de ellos se levanto del lugar en donde se encontraba y camino tranquilamente había Juugo.

– Juugo, cálmate - le ordeno mientras se colocaba frente de este y lo miraba con aquellos ojos profundos y oscuros como la noche. El pelinaranja lo quedo mirando fijamente por unos segundos y luego volvió a la normalidad.

– Lo-lo siento mucho… no fue mi intensión… ella, ella m-me – trataba de disculparse mientras trataba de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad

– Ella… ¿qué? Amigo… ¿le hiciste algo? – le interrumpió un sujeto de dientes puntiagudos. Al escuchar aquello todos se tensaron, no podían permitir que le pasara algo a la pelirroja, la necesitaban.

– NO! No… me pude controlar. Es, es solo que ella amenazo con matarme y… me descontrole. Pero ella esta como la trajiste Suigetsu – le contesto ya calmado.

El muchacho, aquel que era el único que lo podía calmar, se marcho de aquella habitación en silencio. Todos sabían a donde se dirigía y eso les ocasiono una pregunta _¿Ella…aceptaría…?_

_..._

Tenía las manos y las muñecas rojas por el forcejeo. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera. Estaba enojada, asustada e incluso muy cansada. No podía creer que le estuviese pasando eso ella. ¿Qué acaso le izo algún mal a alguien? ¿Esto era su castigo?

Ya cansada y adolorida dejo caer sus brazos sobre su falda, apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar y dejo que lagrimas de frustración y vergüenza escaparan de sus ojos jade. ¡Era el colmo! Su maestra debería de estar decepcionada si se enteraba que ella se encontraba en aquella situación. _Débil, otra vez_…

– ¿Que nunca se te agotan las lagrimas? – Esta vez sí se asusto, no se esperaba recibir otra visita; pero más por el tono de esa voz, esa vos gruesa y firme, fría y arrogante. Cerro lo ojos y respiro profundo tratando de conseguir fuerzas, fuerzas para volver a abrirlos y escotarse con el dueño de esa voz, aquel que le causaba cosas que ya ni reconocía. Por supuesto que sabía de quien se trataba, _como olvidarlo_… ¿cómo olvidar que en su último encuentro trato de matarlos a todos sin importar que?

Los abrió, abrió sus ojos y allí lo encontró. Se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

– Sasuke… – no lo podía creer, esto no podía ser, se esperaba a cualquiera menos a él. Después de todo, de todo lo que habían pasado, después de que casi los mata… ¿para que la quería ahora? Se enojo, estaba confundida y quería respuestas - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – el solo ladeo su cabeza a un costado y la miro fijo a los ojos. Esto la enojo mas, quería respuestas y las iba a tener – ¡CONTESTAME! – le grito

Sasuke se enderezo y en menos de un segundo se encontraba junto a la cama, se agacho a su altura y le contesto entre dientes – ¡tú, no eres nadie para gritarme!

Sakura levanto su barbilla, no le iba a demostrar lo asustaba que estaba, _si, le tenía miedo_… y como no después de ver todo lo que era capaz de hacer – entonces… - trago saliva – entonces respóndeme…

– Solo te diré que estas aquí para hacer tu trabajo como médico – se enderezó y continuo – te devolveré tu chakra cuando debas usarlo – dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Había sido él. Él le había quitado su chakra como si él fuera el dueño del mismo ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Y por colmo había dado por hecho que ella iba a ser lo que él quería. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía eso; ella lo aceptaba, aceptaba que le tenía miedo, pero no por eso se iba a dejar pisotear, _no otra vez – _Y dime tu a mi – llamo su atención con notable enfado – quien eres para darme ordenes, no estoy obligada a curarte a ti – señalo los raspones que este traía, no eran nada grave asique asumió que debió de ser de algún entrenamiento –… ni a nadie.

El pelinegro, el cual había dado vuelta su cabeza para mirarla sobre su obro, se dio la vuelta por completo, se acerco nuevamente y, aprovechando que la pelirrosa tenía al descubierto sus rojas y encadenadas manos, las agarro rápidamente presionándolas y ocasionándole dolor.

La médico-nin forcejeó con el Uchiha pero era inútil, ella se encontraba muy débil – su… suéltame… q-que haces… - le dijo dejando de luchar.

– Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente. – le dijo mientras le quitaba las cadenas de las muñecas pero sin soltarla. Unió las dos cadenas e izo una sola más larga, le coloco un extremo en una de sus muñecas libres y, el otro extremo, se la coló en su propia muñeca.

– ¡Oye! Espera, ¿qué crees que haces? – le reclamo mientras era arrastrada fuera de la habitación – Sasuke, contéstame!

– ¡Cállate! – Le ordeno mientras la jalaba bruscamente por el pasillo – vas a ser tu especialidad.

Sakura guardo silencio. No le convenía quejarse, mucho ahora que estaban atados o, más bien, encadenados. Trato de seguirle el paso para no ser jalada y así evitaría lastimarse más de lo que estaba.

Entraron a una habitación y ya dentro se encontró con aquel sujeto de carácter raro, el que le había llevado la comida. Este se encontraba recostado en la pared de su derecha y al lado de él, pero en una silla, estaba aquel hombre de dientes puntiagudos, si… ¿cómo olvidarlo? si él la había traído a aquel lugar. Siguió observando la habitación y se topo con el seño fruncido de una joven pelirroja de lentes, al parecer no la quería allí, pues no era la única ¡Ella estaba contra su voluntad! Decidió dirigir su vista hacia la cama donde debería de estar su _"querido paciente"_, lo cual izo que se encontrara con aquellos ojos muy parecidos a los de su secuestrador, solo que estos se veían un poco decaídos, _enfermos. _Lo recorrió por completo y lo recordó…

Casi se cae del impacto de la sorpresa si no estuviera encadenada a él pelinegro, el cual se encontraba firme mirando a aquel sujeto, mirando a su…_ hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha…_

Sí, ella lo reconoció muy bien, a pesar de que solo lo había visto una vez, lo recordaba. ¿Como no recordar a aquel ser que le había cambiado la vida a su pequeño hermano y por su culpa él se había convertido en aquel Sasuke que ella ya no reconocida?

Ella no lo iba a curar ni aunque la obligaran, no podía, sentía un rencor hacia él. Lo miro nuevamente y ese rencor que sintió desapareció por completo al verlo en aquel estado. Algo en su mente izo "click" y unas preguntas surgieron: ¿Por qué Sasuke lo quería cuidar? ¿Porque estaban juntos? ¿No era acaso que se odiaban? Esas y otras preguntas parecidas la atacaron y no conseguía respuestas para ninguna.

El Uchiha mayor tocio fuertemente, la miro en silencio por unos momentos, luego miro a su hermano, y luego a las cadenas – Sasuke… ¿Por qué… están encadenados? ¿No me digas que…que la trajiste a la… fuerza? – le pregunto débilmente a su hermano menor.

– Eso no importa ahora. Ella es la ninja medico que se encargara de recuperarte por completo – le respondió el pelinegro menor. Las últimas palabras fueron más dirigidas para Sakura, en tono de amenaza, mientras la arrastraba a la cama.

– E-espera un momento – le dijo mientras paraba en seco. Que estuviera confundida y amenazada, no la aria cambiar de opinión. Ella había dicho que no la obligaría y, por lo menos iba a intentar mantenerse firme. Después de todo, ella también poseía su pequeño orgullo…

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Bueno hasta qui el segundo capi!**

**Espero que les allá gustado y que este mejor que el anterior, trata de mejoras xD**

**Les explico que actualizare todos los jueves y, en caso de como el de hoy que lo subía antes, es porque no lo podre subir el jueves y pues ya lo tenía hecho! xD**

**En fin espero que lo pasen bien SALUDOS!**


End file.
